Metamorphosis
by EllaMaeEfron
Summary: HHr After four years of not seeing one another, the Trio finally meet up again. It turns out that Harry and Hermione have a lot more in common than they thought! Sorry I'm not very good at summaries!
1. The Reuiniting

A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to let you all know how much I appreciate you reading this. But I'd appreciate it more if you review! Please. I want to know what you guys think of my story. Love it or hate it? Even though this is my first fic, (well, first fic that's good enough to mention) I can take whatever you throw at me. But that's not an invite for flames! Please. Unless you think it really sucks. So, enough rambling and on with the story!

Luv ya,

Ella

Chapter 1:

Harry Potter was nervous. He knew he had no reason to be; these were his best friends he was meeting, after all. But still, something was making his stomach tie up in knots. He somehow managed to conceal this when he first saw Ron, and after the slapping of backs, and some light conversation between him and his best friend since school, he was starting to feel better.

"Hey, mate, where's Hermione? It's not like her to be late," stated Ron, after checking his watch and noticing that Hermione was twenty minutes late.

"How would I know?" snapped Harry.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Calm down!" Ron said, insulted. Harry sighed.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous."

"Ooh, looks like someone still has a crush on Hermione!" Ron teased. Harry had confessed to Ron his feelings for Hermione once they had graduated from Hogwarts. He had hidden his love for Hermione since fourth year, and had had to endure watching what he thought was Hermione and Ron flirt for four years before he finally told Ron about. Ron denied that there had ever been anything going on between himself and Hermione. But by then, Hermione and the boys had already parted ways, so Harry had no chance to ask her out on a date. Sure, he had dated other girls in the four years since school, but he had still harbored feelings for Hermione. However, his thoughts about school crushes were interrupted when a stunningly beautiful young woman walked down the staircase.

She was wearing a v-necked, knee-length red dress, black strappy heels, and simple silver jewelry. Her hair was ironed straight and smooth, and she had on smoky eye makeup and red-tinted lip gloss. She was smiling to herself, like she knew a secret. And she was walking straight toward Harry.

"Hi guys!" Hermione said, kissing each of the boys on the cheek. "Long time no see, right?"

Hermione led Harry up the stairs to her third floor apartment. She had insisted on bringing the guys to her flat for dessert, but Ron claimed that he had an early morning appointment the next day, so he had to get home. He said good-bye to Hermione and waved at Harry, who could have sworn he saw Ron wink at him.

Hermione stopped outside door number 304, and dug around in her purse for a key. After what seemed to Harry a very long time, she finally unlocked her door.

A light was already on, showing a decent sized room with little furniture.

"Sweetie, I'm home!" Hermione called into the seemingly empty flat. Harry felt his throat constrict and his stomach seemed to drop to his knees. He hadn't known Hermione was living with someone else! He felt anger, nervousness at meeting this new bloke, and, strangest of all, disappointment. _But what was I expecting? _he asked himself. Just then, a small Pomeranian ran into the room and jumped at Hermione's feet.

"There's my boy! I missed you so much, didn't I? Didn't I?" she cooed, cuddling him in her arms. Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Hermione put down the dog and he scampered over to Harry's feet and started sniffing him. "Harry, meet my baby, Buddy."

"W-wow, Hermione. I didn't really think you were much of a dog person," he said with amazement.

"I know! My good friend's dog had some puppies, so she asked me to come over and meet them, and when I saw this little guy, I just knew I had to have him! Didn't I? Didn't I?" By this point, she had picked him up again and gave him an Eskimo kiss. "I wove him vewy much, yes I do!" she said, and with a forceful jerk, Harry was reminded of how Bellatrix Lestrange mocked him that day at the Ministry when he was fifteen.

"So, Harry. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Uh, coffee's fine, thanks."

"Coming right up," she winked, and went into the kitchen. After a couple of minutes Hermione emerged again with two steaming mugs of coffee.

"So," Harry said, if only to break the looming silence.

"So."

"How's your job at the Ministry?"

"What? Oh, I quit my job. I don't even work for the Ministry anymore."

"Really? Wow, Hermione, you sure have changed."

"What do you mean?" she said, with a slightly offended tone in her voice.

"I mean," Harry hurriedly said, "from when I first met you. You wouldn't ever quit. At anything."

"Hm." Hermione laughed slightly at this. "Yes, I suppose I have changed. A bit," she added, smiling at Harry. "I became a Healer."

"Congratulations! I know you always wanted to be a Healer!" This kind of conversation continued for about half an hour, when a subject Harry was a little more anxious to discuss came up.

"Are you with anyone now?" Harry wasn't really sure why he asked that question; it just popped out of his mouth. Hermione giggled a little at the look of befuddlement on Harry's face.

"No, not currently," she sighed. "I was dating this one bloke from St. Mungo's, but I broke it off."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"No, no, it was for the better. I didn't even really like him. All he did was…" she mimed talking with her hand. Harry laughed, feeling slightly relieved. They continued talking for a while, until Hermione glanced at the clock and said, "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry, but it's getting late, and I have to go to work tomorrow, and I hate to kick you out, but…"

"Oh, no, it's fine. I should be heading home anyway." They said their goodbyes and Harry apparated to the flat he shared with Ron. Since he and Ron had stayed close after Hogwarts, they ended up buying their first apartment together. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table: 11:48. It wasn't _that_ late! _Oh, well,_ he figured, _might as well go to sleep, as I have nothing better to do._ He got into bed and turned out his lights. His mind started drifting, and right as the clock turned 12:01, he fell asleep.

Harry woke up with his alarm blaring in his ear. He groaned and hit the snooze button. And, five minutes later, hit the snooze button. And hit the snooze button. He finally stood up and walked bleary eyed into his bathroom and splashed water on his face. He looked into the mirror.

"Ho. Ly. Shit."


	2. Discovery

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading the first chapter! Sorry this one's a little short, but I'm updating fast, right? So that's good. I'll just clear up some things about the first chapter before I start the second one. Ron and Harry stayed friends after Hogwarts, so they ended up buying an apartment together since they were still friends. However, they hadn't seen Hermione in four years. The summary is a little confusing, because it says that the Trio finally meets up again. Ron and Harry were still close, but they hadn't seen Hermione, so it was only a Duo, so when they saw Hermione again, the _Trio_ was getting together again. I hope that cleared some things up. On with the story!

Luv,

Ella

P.S. Oh yeah, I forgot this ever-important message in the first chapter: I did not invent Harry Potter & Co. We have to thank J.K. for that.

P.P.S. Oh yes, I could never forget: Please review! If you've taken the time to read this, please take the extra minute to review, so I can know how people like it. And please tell me how I can make it better for you!

_Harry woke up with his alarm blaring in his ear. He groaned and hit the snooze button. And, five minutes later, hit the snooze button. And hit the snooze button. He finally stood up and walked bleary eyed into his bathroom and splashed water on his face. He looked into the mirror. _

"_Ho. Ly. Shit." _

He walked out of his bathroom in a daze. Ron was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the _Daily Prophet_ and drinking a cup of coffee. He looked up, then looked back down at his paper, and then up again.

"_Hermione_? What are you doing here? Why…" His eyes widened. "Did you sleep here? Oh. My. God."

"Ron. It's not Hermione," said Harry carefully. Ron looked like he was about to faint.

"Ha-Harry?" he said weakly. Harry simply nodded. "What. The bloody hell. Happened last night?"

"See, that's where the mystery begins."

"What did you guys do? Did you stay over at her house? Oh my God… did you…?" Ron asked with a look of horror on his face.

"What? No, Ron! We talked. Just… talked."

"_Then why the bloody hell do you look like Hermione?_"

"That's the question, then, isn't it?" Harry sighed.

_Meanwhile…_

Hermione tossed fitfully in her sleep. She was having a wonderful dream about being promoted at St. Mungo's when all of a sudden it switched scenery, like someone had put in a different film strip.

_She was standing in the center of what seemed to be an extremely large, white room. She could see nothing in any direction. She took a few hesitant steps to her right. Nothing changed, except loud footsteps echoed across the empty space. She continued walking to the right, eventually breaking into a run, when she spotted a small pinprick of black on the horizon. _

_She started moving faster, the object growing larger with every resounding step. She broke into a full-on sprint to reach the mysterious object. She stopped to catch her breath and noticed that the object was still moving closer to her even though she was stationary. In fact it was speeding toward her like it needed to get to her as soon as it could. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her foot and glanced down with a gasp of pain. Suddenly she was being pulled into an embrace by the thing that had been racing toward her. While she was not looking it had reached her. _

_The thing started kissing her. She was surprised at first, but relaxed into it after a moment. They finally broke apart for air and she got a good look at this strange person. All the breath went out of her when she saw emerald green eyes looking back at her. He saw the look of bewilderment on her face and smiled softly, running his hand through her long brown hair. _

Hermione recounted her dream in amazement. What did this mean? She had just dreamt about kissing… Harry Potter?


	3. Author's Note

Okay, first off—I apologize for the fact that this is not an update!!! I'm really, really sorry, but I do have an excuse. It's not very good, and I'm not denying that I'm a lazy bum who needs to write more fanfics. But… my computer hard drive crashed, and every document was deleted. This included my fanfiction. I have it saved on my other computer, plus it's online, so it's not like I can't ever get it back, but I did have the beginnings of Chapter 3 on it. I don't think I saved that on my other computer. I'm pretty sure I didn't. But, anyway, that is my pitiful excuse. I hope you will forgive me eventually. I will get it up sometime in the near future, though. I promise!!

Love,

Ella


End file.
